


Don't Take It Easy on Me

by atlanxic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Broken Bones, Burns, Cunnilingus, Other, PIV Sex, Sexual Violence, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Doflamingo pays Crocodile an unexpected visit, earns itself a few injuries, and enjoys it way too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take It Easy on Me

**Author's Note:**

> They’re both trans. Doflamingo is dmab nonbinary and uses it pronouns. Crocodile is a trans man and uses he pronouns, and has been on hrt for long enough to think of his clit as his dick.

Crocodile only startles the slightest bit when he hears a massive thump against his window. He sighs heavily when that thump is followed by the window opening. He doesn't stop with his paperwork. A variety of profiles lie before him, scattered into a half dozen piles across an expensive mahogany desk. But while he doesn't stop paging through the pile in front of him, he does pause to place paperweights on the rest of them.

His lamp flickers. He dissolves his shoulder to sand just as a hand makes to grab it.

"What do you want?" he asks. His eyes skim over the page again, but he doesn't place it in another pile.

"Did you miss me?" Doflamingo ignores his question. He can feel it looming over him as he reforms his shoulder. "Those are some miserable looking profiles."

"Who would miss you?" he gripes, and flips the page he's been looking at to the back of its pile. Doflamingo reaches over him to snatch the papers away and he holds them at arm's length in a futile attempt to stay productive.

When he turns around, it's to frown at Doflamingo's long limbs. It pages through the pile it snatched, tossing sheets of paper over its shoulder to scatter haphazard across parquet flooring. He grabs the papers back, rumpling them in the process, and throws them back onto his desk. Doflamingo grins.

"What're you so irritable for?"

"Who wouldn't be after seeing a mug like yours?" Doflamingo reaches for his collar, and doesn't hesitate when it dissolves to sand, switching its aim to the stack of papers again. This time, it's stopped short, as Crocodile's hook punctures its feathered coat and slams against its neck. It wheezes and grabs his hook, shoving it away.

"Don't mess with my plumage," it says, frowning.

"Don't fuck with my paperwork," Crocodile replies. Doflamingo hums unhappily. It hardly moves, but Crocodile dissolves to sand just before barely visible strings catch his hand.

He partly reforms again just behind Doflamingo and pulls his hook back against its mouth until it has to part its teeth. The point of the implement scrapes its cheek. It wraps its tongue around the hook.

Crocodile hesitates just a second before telling it, "that's disgusting." It tries to reply, and Crocodile yanks the hook back until it has to tilt its neck to compensate. "Don't talk with your mouth full." It hums at him. When the rest of his body reforms, Doflamingo elbows him in the chest. He coughs, and Doflamingo ducks out from his arm to shove him against the wall. This time, instead of dissolving, he headbutts it in the nose.

It puts a hand to it's face and pulls it away bloody. It's frown is insincere when it tells him, "That was very rude."

"You're the one being rude," Crocodile snaps.

"I'm only paying you a visit!"

"No one invited you."

"You're not kicking me out," it notes, and Crocodile responds with a literal kick, to the outside of its thigh. It stumbles, and Crocodile follows through by hitting it across the face with his hook. It falls with a loud noise, and Crocodile sits across its chest.

"What the fuck do you want?" He asks again.

"I told you, I'm just paying you a visit," it replies.

"I'm busy."

"We both know you were bored with that dreadful paperwork." It licks the blood dripping down its face. "Play with me."

"I don't see why I should," he replies, but lets Doflamingo's hand circle around the back of his neck and pull him closer. He tastes the blood on Doflamingo's lips, bitter and tangy. Doflamingo licks into his mouth, and he doesn't quite make a sound. A moment later, he bites its tongue and pulls back.

"Why don't you stick your tongue somewhere more useful?"

"Did you have something in mind?" Doflamingo hums. Crocodile flips his fly open in response.

"Impatient, aren't we?" it says, but tugs at his pants anyway. He lifts his hips, and it doesn't take long before his pants and underwear are in a rumpled pile beside them.

He shifts forward to sit over Doflamingo's face, and it leans up to lick his folds. He sighs. Doflamingo grabs his hips, long fingers pressing indents to his skin as it pulls him down against its mouth. It licks over him, slow and even. He grinds down against its face, keeping the rhythm, as he reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a cigar.

He doesn't say anything, but the expression on his face is almost blissful when he lights it up. Under him, Doflamingo whines. He rolls his hips against the sound. Its tongue flicks against his dick a couple times. He sighs around his cigar, smoke billowing into the room.

It licks up his folds again and then curls its tongue around his dick. His hips stutter down against its face, thighs tight around its head. Its hands clench tighter around his hips, fingernails leaving light half-circles in his skin. He pulls one of its hands away and throws it to the ground, stepping on its wrist before it can move. The heel of his shoe is sharp against its flesh. It moans against him.

He shifts his hips forward. Doflamingo's tongue presses against his entrance, presses past. He exhales smoke, and winds his fingers into Doflamingo's hair. It moans against him and arches its hips against the air.

"Slut," he murmurs. It pants against his folds. "Keep going," he prompts. "I don't recall giving you permission to stop." It stills just to spite him.

His heel grinds down harder against its wrist. "I told you to keep going." The only move it makes is its fingers twitching.

He shifts his foot forwards until his heel is pressed just past its palm, putting pressure against its knuckles. "This is your last warning."

It smiles. He takes a puff of his cigar, staring down at it. And then he grinds his heel down harder, and a snap resonates through the room as Doflamingo's pinky finger breaks.

It groans loudly, and Crocodile rocks down against its face. This time it complies, pressing its tongue back into him greedily, lapping against his inner walls. He lets out a soft moan, lets his hips stutter down. His fluids mix with Doflamingo's blood and drip down its chin. He yanks it closer by its hair. It whines, rolling its hips against the air behind him.

It strains its shoulders upwards, pushes back on his hip, and manages to sit up, toppling him into its lap. It continues its momentum until he's on his back and it's leaning over him.

"Who the fuck said you could stop?" he asks, indignant, as Doflamingo pries its pants open. His coat is spread under him. He takes one last puff of his cigar, blowing smoke in Doflamingo's face, before putting it out on Doflamingo's chest. It lets out a yelp before gritting its teeth, still grinning widely.

He angles his hips up as Doflamingo presses its dick against his folds, slides it over him a couple times. He takes a shuddering breath.

"You've still got lube in your top drawer right?" Doflamingo asks, blood starting to dry messy across its face.

"Fuck off," he replies, but it's there when Doflamingo looks. It spreads some messily over its dick, and wipes its hand against his junk, slides a couple fingers in for good measure. Crocodile takes a shuddering breath and tilts his hips towards Doflamingo's hand.

"Get on with it," he says, and the words are barely out of his mouth before Doflamingo slides its fingers out and positions its cock against his entrance. It presses in too fast for how big it is. Crocodile lets out a choked moan before leaning up to bite at its collarbone, hand and hook scrambling at its feathered back. It starts with long, even strokes, but it doesn't take long before their pace dissolves into something fast and messy. It pulls his head closer, and he bites again at their neckline. He catches just a taste of dried blood. His hips stutter.

He licks up Doflamingo's neck, following the line of blood. It laughs. He bites down again, harder this time, his tongue pressed against its jugular. It squawks and jerks its hips roughly against him. He pulls his own leg back with his hook until his knee is against his ribs, and only lets go of its neck to growl, "faster."

It complies. He moans loudly and brings his hand down to rub quickly against his dick. Doflamingo is panting above him. He can see his bite marks against its flesh, the fresh burn from his cigar. His breaths are coming loud and shuddering. Its hips are losing rhythm.

"I swear to god I'll kill you if you come before me," he growls.

"Then don't threaten me," it whines. It's hips snap against him, trying hard to keep some kind of a rhythm, and finally everything comes together and crashes down around him. He bites Doflamingo's shoulder as he rides out his orgasm. It moans and curls in around him, trying to steady its hips.

It pulls out when he's done, and jerks off over him.

"You're disgusting," Crocodile mutters at it, reaching for another cigar. "You almost came inside me didn't you?" It whines, more at the disdain in his voice than the content of what he's saying, and comes messy across his stomach. He curls his lip in distaste.

"Clean that up before it dries, I actually like this vest," he says. Doflamingo leans down to lick it a couple times, which doesn't actually help at all. Crocodile scowls at him, and then blinks slowly, thinking about the pros and cons of heading to bed. Doflamingo, on the other hand, looks more energetic than it was when it got there, flitting about the room and poking its nose into anything that looks like it might be interesting.

"If you're done here then leave," Crocodile mutters.

"I just got here!" Doflamingo exclaims. "If you're that tired I can carry you to bed."

"Don't you fucking dare," Crocodile snaps, and dissolves into sand before it can try it. He slips under his door instead of opening it, and reforms in his bed. Doflamingo kicks his door open, hard enough for the knob to bang against the wall beside it. Despite the unnecessarily loud entrance, it doesn't join him in bed, but goes off to snoop in his closet instead. He hopes it doesn't ruin any more of his clothes, but can't quite bring himself to care. His eyes slide closed again.


End file.
